PS Ainda não te esqueci
by Angell Kinney
Summary: Continuação da Fanfic UNFAITHFUL que já está completa nesse mesmo profile.Afrodite, após o fim conturbado de seu relacionamento com Carlo,tenta superar a perda do namorado para Shura de Capricórnio.


Continuação da Fanfic Unfaithful

* * *

**Título**: **P.S.: I'm Still Not Over You**

**Autor: Angell Kinney**  
**Casal principal : Máscara da Morte (Carlo Treschi) Afrodite de Peixes (Dido) – Saint Seiya.**

**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero:** Short Fic /Drama/Romance/ANGST/YAOI  
**Spoilers:** A fiction se passa após a SAGA DE HADES. Como não se sabe que fim se deu com os Santos de Athena após o Prólogo do Céu ( Tenkai –hen movie) esse é o ponto inicial de nossa fanfic.

Escrita por Angell Kinney

**Dedicada á: Ice Magus, Clarinha Sakura, Ophiocus no Shaina.**

_Parte 1 de ???? Who knows ?_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**P.S.: I'm Still Not Over You**

* * *

Como sempre ele estava lindo. Não tinha dúvidas disso. O rosto bem maquiado, os cabelos bem fixados com gel, e os olhos azuis se sobrepondo a toda aquela perfeição, totalmente desnorteados em frente ao espelho. Por que se sentia tão horrível por dentro?

Afrodite tirou as sandálias de salto, largando-as de qualquer forma perto do espelho, e foi cambaleante até a cama. A dor queimava em seu peito, e ele sabia que explodiria. Já tinha se passado um ano... E nem um telefonema, nem uma conversa amigável quando se esbarravam eventualmente no santuário. Nem um olhar a mais.

O cheiro dele ainda estava alí. O cheiro do Eternity que ficara impregnado no ultimo abraço. As lágrimas nos olhos dele, a humilhação de ter praticamente rastejado atrás de Carlo.

Deusa, como fora idiota.

Se fingiu de forte, levantou-se do chão, limpando os joelhos, arrumando os cabelos.Apenas mais um... tinha que sentir que Carlo fora apenas mais um...

Desnecessário. Mentir para si mesmo que não estava sentindo nada? Era uma faca se cravando em seu peito vê-lo indo de mãos dadas com Shura para longe dele, como se ele fosse uma doença. Ficando um milhão de milhas distante dele, mesmo estando a poucos passos.

Afrodite estava a ponto de matar um, estava querendo cavar sua própria cova. Carlo estava indo embora com Santiago. Carlo! Carlo... Carlo era tudo que ele pensava. Tudo que ele respirava.

O grito pedindo perdão morreu estrangulado na garganta. Onde estava o seu orgulho e a sua certeza de que era feliz traindo agora? Onde se escondia o Afrodite egoísta e sem remorso naquele momento?

Não se escondia. Ele corria, desaparecia... Só sobrava a dor, e que dor sublime. A morte em vida.

Porque quando todo mundo estava indo para a esquerda era quando ele queria ir para direita?

Estava tudo certo. Era um homem perfeito. Era o carinho que ele precisava, o homem que o ouvia sempre. Que o achava lindo de terno ou de vestido, que o fazia alcançar o céu, e porque no inferno o céu nunca era o limite?

Nunca fora o limite para Afrodite. Queria mais, sempre queria mais... e acabava assim.

Um ano... Deusa... um ano sem você. – Afrodite pensava olhando para a foto que ele não conseguira ainda tirar da cabeceira. Carlo sorria, abraçado a cintura dele.

As lágrimas desciam lentas. Saudade?

Ele o via todo dia na casa de Câncer, ou passeando com Shura, que parecia o namorado ideal. Sempre juntos, sempre conversando. Com certeza Carlo tinha levado Shura para conhecer a família na Itália, como tinha feito com ele...

Afrodite só conseguia pensar no que os pais de Carlo devem ter dito ao vê-lo com outro em menos de seis meses, e a vergonha de ter sido jogado na fogueira em frente aos parentes de Carlo, que obvio deve ter feito sua caveira contando da traição.

Levou a mãos as têmporas. Não conseguia simplesmente passar por cima desses pensamentos como passara por cima de Carlo quando o traía.

E agora que estava perdido e confuso, não havia homem que o amparasse. E ele tinha terminado com Aiolia e deixado de ver seu menino em Mikonos. Já que tinha perdido tudo, não queria mais nada com ninguém.

Aquele velho e infame ditado mundial que todos conhecem " Só se dá valor quando perde" era verdadeiro. E doloroso.

Consciente de que não conseguiria sair naquela noite para a boate junto com Milo e Kamus, Afrodite voltou ao banheiro e começou a tirar a maquiagem enquanto as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, deixando uma marca de rímel e lápis por sua bochecha.

Tinha errado. Tinha pedido perdão...

Mas merecia recebe-lo?

Quantos homens ele magoara antes de Carlo com a mesma ladainha?

O primeiro foi o namoradinho sueco de infância durante o treinamento.

Depois seu próprio mestre.

Saga, Kanon, o próprio Shura, antes que esse voltasse a Espanha...

Mas Carlo... O homem mais duro do zodíaco tinha mudado por ele e ele jogou tudo pela janela.

Tem certas coisas que um garoto não consegue esquecer... E uma dessas coisas, entre todas as outras, era o beijo de Carlo. A dança da primeira noite.

Com o rosto lavado e o coração sangrando por dentro, Afrodite pegou seu diário, tinha tantas coisas a dizer a Carlo caso ele lhe desse dois minutos de atenção...

Mas Carlo tinha dado seis meses e ele não fez jus.

Com as mãos tremendo e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto abaixo começou a escrever... A principio achou que seria como as outras vezes que tinha escrito...

Somente um dia a mais no diário, mas era na verdade o que saiu foi uma carta que ele não sabia se teria coragem de enviar...

_Carlo._

_E aí? Sei que não temos nos falados por um bom tempo  
Estava pensando em você e isso me fez feliz  
Tantas coisas para dizer, mas escreverei em uma carta  
Pois é mais fácil e ficará melhor...  
Como está sua mãe? E o seu irmãozinho? Ele ainda se parece com você?  
Muitas coisas quero saber...  
Gostaria que apenas apertando um botão a nossa história pudesse ser mudada_

_Você não sabe, mas tenho tentado, tentado te esquecer  
Mas não consigo, mesmo com o tempo  
Estou perdido e confuso não tenho mais nada a perder te enviando essa carta_

_Parece que você está há milhas de distancia de mim, e na verdade está aqui do lado...  
_

_Desculpa, eu não queria ter errado, como errei com você..._

_Tantos sentimentos que ainda sinto desde quando você se foi, que acho que só descobri quando você realmente saiu do teatro com o Shura...  
Eu acho que você pensou eu esqueceria tudo isso como esqueci os outros...  
Mas parece que sempre tem algo que me faz lembrar você  
Como uma piada ou algo na TV, eterno bebê, meu, não é fácil ... Com você não é como eu pensava que seria...  
Quando escuto nossa música sinto todos os velhos sentimentos, e isso dói.  
Gostaria que apenas apertando um botão a voltássemos no tempo e eu não precisava te dizer o que eu jpa disse, e isso retorna como o refrão de uma canção..._

_Você não sabe, mas tenho tentado, tentado te esquecer  
Mas não consigo, mesmo com o tempo  
Estou perdido e confuso não tenho nada a perder... Porque perdi você...  
P.S Ainda não te esqueci ... Carlo... como eu poderia ?_

_Você sabia que ainda tenho todas as suas fotos?  
Não tenho coragem de abrir mão delas ainda, acho que nunca terei.  
tentei esquecer o gosto de seus beijos ... loucura não é? Te beijei tantas vezes e eles agora se tornaram cicatrizes em meus lábios..._

_  
Mas algumas coisas uma garoto como eu, mesmo sendo como sou..._

_nunca irei esquecer ..._

_Você não sabe, mas tenho tentado, tentado te esquecer  
Mas não consigo, mesmo com o tempo  
Estou perdido e confuso e não tenho nada a perder  
Espero ter respostas em breve_

_  
P.S Ainda não te esqueci_

É tinha ficado bom...

Realmente tinha ficado muito bom, mesmo manchado de lágrimas.

Com a folha do caderno nas mãos, se dirigiu ao computador e digitou o que tinha escrito.

Com aperto no peito, colou o texto no corpo de e-mail e mandou para Carlo.

Não pensou duas vezes que poderia estar sendo ridículo, mas deveria dizer isso. Deveria contar o que sentia.

Deveria tentar voltar a fita um pouco.

Shura tinha dito que o fatiaria se chegasse perto de Carlo, mas não falou nada sobre e-mails. E de qualquer forma Carlo podia simplesmente não responder o e-mail, não é ?

Apertou o SEND com o coração aos pulos...

Tudo na vida tem seu cinqüenta por cento de possibilidades de dar certo e de voltar atrás...

Seria tarde demais?

o O o

* * *

_**Continua ...**_

* * *

**_Os. A carta do Afrodite é baseada na letra de musica OS, I'm still not over you da Rihanna ( realmente viciei né Clarinha ?)_**

**_Continuarei a fic depois do ano novo. Espero que vocês curtam a injeção de esperança que dei a esse casal. Lembrando que agora o Carlo está comprometido. E eu ainda tenho minhas duvidas que o Afrodite mereça uma segunda chance depois de tudo... mas quem sabe?)_**

**_Agora sim, feliz natal pessoas._**

**_Bjus._**

**_A.Kinney_**


End file.
